<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy endings never truly the end. There's always a next chapter by FJS007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249314">Happy endings never truly the end. There's always a next chapter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FJS007/pseuds/FJS007'>FJS007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys &amp; Sophism (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First chapters were taken from another fic, Fluff, Fluffy Lauki and Kywi, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, Like just pure fluff in this angst filled world, but I'll make up more as I go</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FJS007/pseuds/FJS007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots involving kywi and lauki, falling in love or it their married life. Or both.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, William Hawkes &amp; Lauren Sinclair, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A black car stops in front of the Ardahlis Police Station. Inside it was Kieran White dropping off his girlfriend as per their routine. </p><p>"Can you finish your work early? I want to take you somewhere tonight." He gives Lauren his usual mysterious and flirty smile which she smacks off his face</p><p>"Alright. See you later" she gave him a small kiss on the cheek before starting to walk to the station. </p><p> </p><p><strong>*click</strong> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" She turned around to see him waving his phone with a recently captured photo of her. </p><p>"A little thing to keep me sane for the day" he started the engine, a grin growing wider by the second. </p><p>"Just go!" She couldn't stop the smile from taking over as he drove off, still waving the photo. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>To say that she was exited was an overstatement. No, she wasn't exited. No, she didn't finish all her work on time. No, she didn't try to think of what her boyfriend has planned this time. And yes, she is lying. </p><p>A more accurate way to describe her that day was nervous, giddy and just the smallest and tiniest bit exited. That was, until she got reminded of the events that occurred on this same day. </p><p>"I would've thought that you'd look depressed today Lauren" William confessed as he leaned against her desk . </p><p>"Why would I look depressed?" She asked. She was debating if she was to look happy for finishing her paperwork on record time or be confused on what Will said. </p><p>"It's your parents anniversary today" he held a little frown at her for forgetting her parents anniversary, but he really couldn't judge. This day was one of the days, <em>Lauren herself confessed,</em> that she wanted to forget badly. </p><p>"Oh, right. I completely forgot" </p><p>"Want me to come with you?" He knows that she gets emotional on this day and made it his mission to accompany her when she goes to visit him. </p><p>"No, I'm fine. I'll just" she looked down at her paperwork free desk "Have to cancel some plans." </p><p>Not soon after Kym burst into the room, phone held out with a smile brighter than the sun on her face. </p><p>"Lauren! Did you see it yet?" Kym excitedly asked as she practically shoved her phone at Lauren's face. </p><p>"See what?" She moved Kym's phone away and took one look at the screen before shoving it away completely. </p><p>"This! Look at this! <span class="u">Kieran is an obviously better boyfriend than this wimpy sasquach</span>."  "Hey! "</p><p>Lauren only laughed and watched as Kym and William start another argument. Or should she call them Future Mr and Mrs. Hawkes</p><p> </p><p>Kieran's latest post was the photo he took earlier with the caption. </p><p><em>This one's mine. Get jealous everybody</em>. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The rest of the day passed without much hassle, only the occasional trouble caused by Kym but going unnoticed by Hermann. As usual, a car was sparked at the far right side of the building with no one but Kieran inside it. </p><p>"Hey, I'm sorry if you had some plans for tonight. I forgot that it was my parents anniversary today. You can just drop me off at the flower shop "</p><p>"That's not a problem. I'll come with you. It was around time I met them anyway" </p><p> </p><p>"You don't need to" </p><p> </p><p>"I want to. You already met mine" he held the steering wheel on one hand and her hand <strike>heart</strike> on the other. </p><p> </p><p>They silently drove off to the Flower shop before continuing to the cemetery. Throughout the ride, Kieran never let go of her hand and leaned slightly towards her when her eyes would imitate glass. They found their tombstone and very slowly made their way towards it. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Mom, Dad."</p><p> </p><p>She stood there internally telling them her life now at the precinct, how she's slowly getting her position as detective back, and, Kieran. </p><p>How she felt about Kieran, how she would always want him with her, how she would get jealous if there was a beautiful woman next to him; Everything. </p><p>"Better?" She only nodded, a bittersweet smile on her face. She started to walk away, hand still holding onto Kieran's. </p><p>"One last thing before we go Lauren" Kieran spoke up behind her. She turned around to see him on one knee, hand still on hers and the other holding a single diamond ring. </p><p>"I already talked to your uncle, he said that you didn't want to get married without your parents, so I thought that I'll ask here. In front of them" </p><p>She could feel her heartbeat slowly rise in volume and strength. She bit her lip unbelieving of what was happening in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>"I love you.</p><p> </p><p>Not maybe, not tomorrow, not someday, right now at this very <strong>moment</strong>. When I was away from you, realized something.</p><p> </p><p>I need you.</p><p> </p><p>I trust you, I admire you, I want you. And we can fight, we get mad at each other, but <strong>nothing</strong>, nothing in this world can change the fact that I love you. Lauren Sinclair. Will you marry me?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Yes" </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>She barely whispered. She needs to find her voice but it was being overshadowed by the amount of happiness slowly building up by the second. </p><p>"Is that a ye-" </p><p>"Yes!" She beamed and luched forward catching him in an embrace. Kieran, not expecting the gesture, lost his balance and fell on his back; still tightly holding his, now, fiance in his arms. </p><p>Both of them laughed in joy and excitement for the near future. She gave him a deep kiss to be interrupted by the grave digger. They both laughed before getting up and brushing the grass and soil from their clothes. </p><p>Once they were up, Kieran slowly placed the engagement ring on her finger. As expected, a perfect fit. <em>She'll talk to him about expensive it looked later.</em></p><p>"Hear that mom. I'm getting married" she played with the ring for a bit,eyes slowly gathering tears. Kieran took and kissed her hand, a grateful and loving smile never leaving her face. </p><p> </p><p>"I promise I'll take care of her" <strong>No lies</strong></p><p> </p><p>On normal days, she would argue with him that she didn't need to be protected by anyone. But this wasn't a normal day. It was the happiest day of her life; to be followed by a lot more for sure, but it was still a very special and important day for both of them.</p><p>The sun made its way through the blinds and onto the small bedroom of Kieran White's apartment. He slowly got out of bed, after starting at his partner for half an hour, and made his way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. </p><p>He wasn't normally happy on Sunday Mornings but this time its different. Everything has been different since they got married. From waking up in the morning, to eating, to sleeping was different. <em>And he couldn't be happier. </em></p><p>From fixing the blueberries on top of the pancake, to making sure that the butter is not too melted, to the type flowers, and serving it on a silver tray; he made sure everything was perfect for his equally perfect wife. </p><p>Silently entering the now sunlit room, he is greeted by his wife stretching her back, thankfully still in bed. Moving across the room and taking a seat at the foot of the bed, he drops the tray onto his wife's lap and waited for her reaction. </p><p>He expected her to shrug and eat the breakfast with a grateful smile on her face, but instead he got a blank stare and an equally blank expression. </p><p>"Surprise?" He asked, in a way. </p><p>"I'm better than you at surprises" now where the hell did that come from? </p><p>"Darling, May I ask what you mean by that?" She nonchalantly spread the butter across the pancake, still no expression on her face. </p><p>"Pillow" she pointed at his pillow, neatly done on his side of the bed. Laziness suddenly attacked him but he felt that the need to see her surprise was just as much. </p><p>Falling on his stomach and stretching his arm out, he finally had it and laid on his back. Lauren held the tray on her hands, lifted her feet and placed them on Kieran's chest before continuing her breakfast. </p><p>He looked at the covers and found nothing. Looking back at his wife; she's still eating her special breakfast, not willing to give him a clue. He removed the covers and was met with 3 positive pregnancy tests taped beside each other and finally taped to the pillow. </p><p>If he wasn't shocked to the core, he would play dumb and have Lauren explain to him what it was. If he wasn't absolutely ecstatic, he would JUST give Lauren a hug. If he wasn't absolutely terrified of the thought of being a father, he would jump and shout to the world that they were having a baby. But he was. He was shocked, ecstatic, terrified, at the same time. </p><p>Lauren came to the edge of the bed and laid beside him. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Sure enough, he could feel the light bump. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear "Were going to be parents." </p><p>He felt tears fall down. He felt his arms wrap around Lauren. He felt so much happiness at that moment that he didn't care about anything else. All that mattered to him was his future with Lauren and his unborn child. </p><p>She never fails to surprise him and make him happy. But just one thing left... </p><p>"I'm still better than you at surprises. Who's the one that proposed? Who's the one that said I love you first?" "I said I love you first!"  "Yes,I love you too, but what I'm saying is... " and so went on the light-hearted arguments followed by a few minutes of cuddling before they found another subject to argue about. A completely normal Sunday morning. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Missing Wife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long day's work, all William could do was imagine himself walking back into his house, with kym warmly smiling, and informing him that she nearly burned the kitchen down, <strong>again</strong>. </p><p>As tiring as dealing with a nearly burned kitchen would be, it would still be the least stressful part of the day; after all it would be with kym making jokes and annoying him the whole time. </p><p>When he got back today though, kym wasn't there to greet him, nor did she shout even a greeting. </p><p>Confused he looks around the house, searching for his wife; or even for a note she would undoubtedly make if she left the house. </p><p>He checks the kitchen, bathrooms, their bedroom, even the attic and basement; but he still didn't find her. At this point he's starting to slightly panic. Of course, she could just be taking a stroll, but he's still worried. </p><p> </p><p>30 minutes later, he does another round of searching the house, only to turn up empty handed yet again. </p><p>He calls the Sinclair Manor, in hopes that kym went to visit their friend, only to turning out more worried and missing his wife. </p><p>"It's fine. It's fine. She'll be back in a bit" he mutters to himself as he forced himself to walk to their living room and try to relax. He leans back in the couch trying hard to not think about kym's location. </p><p> </p><p>Their living room was quite small. Only holding a cream colored couch, a fireplace, and a small coffee table holding multiple magazine and newspapers. As he looked around the room, the more tired his eyelids became. He grabs one of the blankets left at the couch, then a small groan emerges from behind him. </p><p>He lifts one of the back pillows, revealing kym; asleep, and clutching the pillow and blanket. He couldn't help but smile at his wife. </p><p><em>'I guess this was supposed to be a surprise'</em> he thought to himself, surpassing the chuckle stuck at his throat. </p><p>He covers her up with the blanket, takes the back pillow from her hands, placing it under his head and placing kym's head on his chest. She adjusts slightly, burying her head on the crook of his neck, lightly snoring a couple seconds later. </p><p>He savors the smell of watermelon from her hair, eyelids getting heavy by the minute, hand running over the large bump on kym's stomach.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So there is no logical timeline for this. I just want a reason to write entirely fluff. Most of these are reject scenes from other chapters, just rewritten, and <strong>hopefully</strong> they won't make any plots</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Valentines day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poor William was blackmailed into buying a bouquet for kym. Along the way certain feelings are realized, attempted to be hid, before ultimately failing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He's going to admit it, he has been busy with his mother and work that he forgot about the merry occasions and traditions celebrated at the precinct. </p><p>He is also going to admit that he lost a bet last Christmas party, and was blackmailed into buying kym a small bouquet for valentines day. He really did not have a choice though; his coworkers were as cunning and manipulative as they were generous and considerate. </p><p>Now for reasons he still couldn't phantom, he was walking towards the flower shop with Kieran, hoping that there were still, somewhat decent flowers left. </p><p>His day just took a turn for the worst when, even from several blocks away, he could see the line of men and women in front of the flower shop. </p><p>They tried going to different parts of Ardahlis, but it was the same at every store. A long line of men and women wanting to get their hands on simple flower arrangements. Having obviously no choice; they waited in line, and waited, and waited. </p><p> </p><p>Two hours later, when they finally got inside, <strong>disorganized</strong> would be a weak word to describe its current state. Leaves and dirt covered the floor, the rose section nearly stripped bare of its contents, the cashier even looked like she just witnessed a massacre. </p><p>The two doubtful men went around, clinging to the dying hope of actually finding decent flowers. Kieran went into the make-it-yourself section, while he observed the wall of roses like a detective at a crime scene. </p><p>There was absolutely no red or pink roses left, and he was fine with that. There were white ones with other colors at the petals, blue with a touch of red at the middle (he was actually wondering how there were still any left, because they were quite lovely), a few orange roses here and there, but none was enough to make a full bouquet. </p><p>He picked up a few things here and there, and made it look somewhat decent. By the time he had make it look bearable, Kieran was waving at him, already front in line at the register. </p><p> </p><p>"Yellow really? You're getting kym <em>that</em>?" He raised an eyebrow. Kieran, in the short time that they knew each other, did not seem like a very judgemental person. </p><p>"Why not?" It was bright, and colorful, and stands out a lot. It was the literal definition of kym. And it stood for friendship, so what more could he ask for. </p><p>"Nothing," he replied with a sigh "Are we going now?" </p><p> </p><p>.-.-.-.-.</p><p> </p><p>Getting in the shop was hell but getting out felt like a passageway to heaven, and the glares and scoffs he got from fellow shoppers only made the feeling better. </p><p>"Good luck with Lauren tomorrow Kieran," he waved after him, making a mental note to remind Lauren to not let the man go. </p><p>"You too lieutenant," Kieran returned the wave, catching a quick glimpse at the bouquet at his superior's hand, "You too" </p><p> </p><p>On his drive back to the Hawkes Manor, he passed by Lauren's house with smoke coming out of the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lauren's trying to cooking again huh? </em>
</p><hr/><p>One more important thing he forgot was that he not only receives flowers and chocolates from his maids and strangers but also his coworkers, with the exception of kym, and Lauren. </p><p>"Happy Valentines Day Lieutenant!" Lila greeted as she enthusiastically gave him a box of chocolates and a few rose candies. He gratefully accepted, trying to shake off the feeling that Grumpy Cat was glaring at him. </p><p>Kieran passed by, bouquet sitting neatly atop the stack of paperworks. He started to file through the stack "Gave it yet?" </p><p>"This is stupid. I don't need to give Ladell anything. We're just coworkers" he half-slammed his hands to the table, frustrated at why he was being punished to perform such acts </p><p>"So that's a no" Kieran trailed off,slowly taking the lieutenant's paperwork and placing them in the cart "Well I tried to give Lauren the flowers and she threw a box of chocolate at my head. Although I think she's trying to poison me "</p><p>"Why would Lauren poison you?" He did call Lauren last night to remind her that it was valentines day and she should spend it with her boyfriend instead of work, but all he heard was a groan and a made up excuse to end the call. </p><p>Without missing a beat, Kieran looked at him in the eye, slowly handed him his paperwork, and said "It's salty" </p><p> </p><p><em>Ah, that's just how Lauren cooks</em>. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Kym," he held the bouquet awkwardly in his hands, making no attempt to hide it from his coworkers. They were the one forcing him anyway, kym was the only one that didn't know. </p><p>"Yes lieutenant?" His mouth ran dry, I stead offered the roses to kym; determined to keep the interaction as short as possible. </p><p>"Oh, I didn't expect you to get me any" he tells himself that she's only bothered by the fact that he got her flowers on an occasion for lovers, not on the color of the rose as Kieran told him. </p><p>"Oh right, I have extra chocolates. Here have them." Kym never misses her targets, and her current target was his nose, "I know that the entire precinct gave you chocolates, so this is just my attempt at giving you cavities "</p><p>"Thanks" he looked at the horrible wrapping, hiding a small smile on his face. </p><p>"Gotta go, Hermann's calling me in his office. See ya later lieutenant!" She practically ran out the door while he told himself that it was a trick of the light and not a blush on kym's face. </p><p>He went back to his desk and stared at the newly accurired paperwork courtesy of Kieran's stop earlier. It only needed a few tweaks and rephrase a couple sentences. </p><p>"How'd it go?" He didn't even look up to meet Kieran's gaze. Partly because he was busy, partly because he was ashamed of how the interaction went down. </p><p>"Fine" he answered shortly. </p><p>"Fine? What does that mean?" </p><p>"It was just <em>fine</em>. It wasn't special or anything, just <em>fine</em>" he gave a sigh, this day was going to be longer than usual. He really should have looked up because Kieran called for backup. </p><p>"Hey did kym give you her chocolate yet?" Now it was <em><strong>Lauren</strong></em> who was interrogating him. </p><p>"She did" <em>again short answers make for better answers</em></p><p>"And how did it taste? Is it better or worse than the tea she gave you?" Ah, the tea. The second worst week of his life, the worst one was when she was first assigned to him and drowned his paperwork in coffee. </p><p>"I didn't get to taste it yet. Why? Did she put something weird in it again?" He actually wasn't going to eat it, he was planning to just give it to some couple at the street. </p><p>"Unless she found a box of laxatives in my kitchen I'm going to guess no" she gave him a couple seconds to contemplate the words, and he used it wisely</p><p>"Your kitchen? What's was she going in your kitchen?"<em> It didn't make sense. At all.</em> </p><p>"We were making chocolates for today" <em>the pieces are slowly coming together. </em></p><p>"You mean that you <strong>made</strong> the ones you gave me?" Kieran asked looking up from Lauren's pile of paperwork, eyes still holding disgust at the abomination that is Lauren's handwriting. </p><p>"I gave one to everybody. You're not special" while the two of them half flirted and half argued, he took it he horribly wrapped chocolates and took a <em><strong>very</strong></em> small piece. </p><p>"This is actually quite decent, but I'm not going to confirm anything until after a few hours"it was for his and everyone's safety after all. </p><p>Lauren laughed before Kieran started an argument regarding her handwriting and how she was actually the letter scribbler that he's been trying to hunt down for months. He could only laugh at the couple's antics and arguments, before sparing a glance at kym's desk where the flowers lay. </p><p> </p><p>A part of him felt guilty for only giving her yellow roses, and the other was wondering why he was even considering to get her a different colored rose. </p><p> </p><p><em>'I suppose have to make things right,</em> ' he thought to himself as he walked back to kym's desk and replaced one of the back roses with a blooming pink tulip.  </p><p> </p><p>He was never giving to admit that it was him who left the it there though. </p><p> </p><p>His habit of forgetting important events took advantage in that moment as he forgot about the recently installed CCTV camera, and that it would only take a few convincing lies to view the footage</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Better late than never right? Although in my case it more of early now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>